Too Far
by NYCdreams13
Summary: We all saw how dangerous Bella's pregnancy was and how much it altered the Cullens' lives. But what happens when Renesmee falls pregnant with Jacob? Will she survive the pregnancy, and what changes will the baby bring to the Cullen family?


The paper lining on the rock hard medical bed crinkled loudly as I sat down on it. Carlisle toyed with some machine in the right corner of the room and quietly hummed to himself. I'm glad the rest of the family is out on a hunting trip right now. I want to be 100% sure that I'm pregnant before anyone starts snapping trees in half. It's harder to hunt when you have to jump over a gazillion trees.

"When was the last time you had your period?" Carlisle pushed the machine towards the bed and grabbed a bottle of clear goo before siting on his stool.

"Six months ago." I whispered quietly. I really didn't want to be discussing my, er, feminine issues with my grandpa.

"When did you start having sex?"

"Seven months ago, I think. It was a couple days after I started the birth control…" I trailed off. I forgot that no one knew I was on the pill.

"Birth control?!" Carlisle boomed. "Where did you get a prescription."

"I went to a clinic. I just didn't want everyone knowing that Jake and I were intimate. I didn't feel like it was something you guys needed to know." I starred at my fidgeting hands, avoiding looking at Carlisle's stare. Whenever he's disappointed in someone he gets this really sad look in his eyes that makes you feel like the worst person on earth.

"Ness, I understand why you felt like this was a private issue but I don't think you were considering how risky a pregnancy could be for you. You're a half vampire and you're involved with a werewolf. I know you might've felt awkward discuss this matter with me, but at least I could've began preparing for this or helped you prevent this from happening. I'm guessing the clinic you went to didn't tell you that you're supposed to wait a month after you begin birth control to have sex. If you're pregnant it's probably because you didn't wait long enough."

He squirted the clear goo into his hands and told me to lie down. "I'm going to do an ultrasound first to see if there's any evidence of a baby. If I can't see anything with this then I'll take you to the hospital for a regular pregnancy test just to make sure."

He pushed my shirt up to my ribcage and I jumped as he began rubbing the substance on my belly, it felt like it had just came out of the refrigerator. I expected Carlisle to apologize for not warning me about this, but he just grabbed the monitor and began moving it around my stomach. I squeezed my eyes shut so I didn't see anything on the screen, I was scared of what it would probably show. I bit my lip a bit too hardly when Carlisle made a loud sigh and quickly pressed my lips together to prevent any bleeding.

"Well you are pregnant. Probably six months pregnant." He shut the ultrasound machine off and put his head in his hands.

Even though I already knew I was probably carrying a baby, it didn't really hit me until that moment. I realized that I was going to be a mom in three months or less. I realized that this baby isn't human and could very well kill me. I realized that Jacob doesn't want a kid right now and could leave me to raise this child alone. And my family, they're not going to want to talk to me after they realize how stupid I was. They had so much faith in me and I've done nothing but let them down.

I couldn't tell if it was because of my tears or because of stress but the room around me started to go blurry. I didn't pay much attention to this, I just kept on sobbing and silently cursing myself out for being so stupid.

"Ness it's okay, calm down." I felt Carlisle place his hands on my shoulders.

'N-n-no…" I tried speaking but I was crying too viciously to talk. My stomach muscles gave out and I collapsed onto the bed.

"Renesmee you 're having a panic attack. You need to calm down, everything is going to be fine."

I heard a loud heaving noise and glanced around the room to see where it was coming from only to realize I was making horrible sound. I could feel myself loosing consciousness and could practically see blackness closing in on me. I didn't try to fight it, what did I have to benefit from being awake anyway?

(Sorry the spacing is weird on this. The document didn't transfer right :/ )


End file.
